SmPC42
is the 42nd episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 431st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "April's Babysitting Blues". Synopsis After Nao's mother is hospitalized to deliver her seventh child- she takes it upon herself to help out more. She decides to make curry but forgets an apple, essential for the meal and her younger siblings, Hina and Yuuta offer to get one for her. '' Summary Nao decides to make the same curry her mother is known for making when she realizes she forgot to pick up an apple. Hina and Yuuta offer to get one for her and she agrees, realizing she doesn't have much of a choice. Along the way they are captured by Majorina, using a strange apple to take them captive. She decides to use them as a way to lure Cure March to her. Keita, Haru, and Kouta meet up with Nao and they try to locate their missing siblings; as they should have been back by this point. By now, everyone except for Nao is worn out and has no energy left. After they manage to find Majorina and the missing siblings, Nao transforms into Cure March upon realizing she doesn't have a choice. This surprises her family but she doesn't waste time speaking. She quickly fights to defend everyone from the apple Akanbe Majorina made. Her younger brothers and sister attempt to defend her and Majorina threatens to rid of them. Nao remembers everything she's done with her younger siblings and protects them from being hurt before she proclaims, "''I'll definitely protect my family!", than Cure March turns into her ultimate form and starts fighting. To keep going, Majorina changes into her younger form as well. Angered with her, she releases her new attack, March Shoot Impact, but it doesn't do much against the Akanbe- and she can only watch as it grows stronger. It releases a powerful attack to kill her siblings, and she starts to freak out. Out of strength again, all she can do is helplessly watch as they supposedly die. However, to her shock, she looks on to find Cure Sunny and Happy there defending them. With relief, she sees that Cure Beauty and Peace are freeing Hina and Yuuta from the Akanbe. The girls get together and transform into Princess Mode in order to use Royal Rainbow Burst and everything goes back to normal. Majorina takes off with the Akanbe destroyed. The girls look on to find Nao in tears over their help. She thanks her friends and Miyuki hugs her. But suddenly, Nao's father shows up to tell them the baby was born. They rush to the hospital ward and Nao heads inside with her siblings to find the baby. Its revealed to be a girl, and they name her Yui- in hopes that she will bring the entire family closer together. Everyone happily watches surrounding her. Major Events *Cure March uses March Shoot Impact for the first time. *Cure March gets into her ultimate form for the first time. *Yui is born. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Joker *Hyper Akanbe Secondary Characters *Midorikawa Siblings *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko Trivia *This is the only episode where Nao's siblings see Nao transform into Cure March, but later they think they were just dreaming. *This is one of at least four episodes to have shown the psychological genre, the other episodes being 22, 40 and 48. *Error: When the siblings are running from Majorina and Haru falls down, Nao calls her "Hana". *This episode marks the last appearance of the regular Cure March eye-catch. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!